villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Warmonger
"War is not a bad thing: no my friends, let me enlighten you on the subject - war is like a delicate dish, it must be cooked to perfection and trust me, when you get the recipe right it tastes delicious!" ''~ Warmonger ' Warmonger (also known as Ares)' is a powerful force of evil that controls a personal army of fanatical cultists known as the Brotherhood Of War - he has stated publically that his only true goal in life is to create a world of never-ending war: few outside the Brotherhood Of War realise the terrible truth behind why he wants such a world and to most outsiders he is seen as a terrorist and madman.. in reality however he is none other than the personification of war (specifically massacres) and the "son" of Violence and Bloody Mary. Origins Warmonger claims to have existed since the beginning of time - according to himself he watched as Cain killed Abel and found the act both revolting yet somehow fascinating - "..if brother can kill brother then surely strangers can do the same!". Thus he made it his business to travel the world and incite people to war, he claims to feed off the resulting violence and exists to gradually increase the level of violence in the world until it reaches an apocalyptic scale never before witnessed by human eyes. Warmonger is proud of his many claims and delights in telling his followers about his gruesome past-deeds: many outside the Brotherhood Of War dismiss his stories as delusional mad-talk but his followers know better - behind the aura of madness lies a very real threat and those who have stayed around Warmonger long enough have learnt that his far-fetched claims are not as crazy as they seem and are all too accurate: his vast knowledge of history alone makes his claims that much more convincing to those that dare to listen. Fat, short and bald (with a tendency to wear wigs) is the best way to describe Warmonger's physique and he is obsessed with wearing as many different styles of army uniform as he can: he has sported everything from futuristic space-suits akin to a Space-Marine to little more than tribal war-paint, he claims to have collected these many uniforms in his many travels and wears them as a "warm reminder of happier times" (presumably times when he was actively in combat). Warmonger is a sadist and constantly smiles, he can't stop talking about his love of war and destruction yet he has an alarming charisma that attracts many lost souls to him like moths to a flame: he has an almost demonic presence and those who know the truth know that this is not merely a figure of speech, Warmonger may physically resemble an almost comical human but under that obese military figure lies a creature so deadly that even his own followers are wary of angering him. Indeed Warmonger is easily angered yet never shows it, this only makes him more dangerous - as he will happily laugh at something that displeases him only to turn the tables quickly on his victim: an example of this was when a soldier carelessly made a comment on his weight and Warmonger approached smiling, patting the soldier on the shoulder and saying "that's a good joke - hey, want to hear something real funny?" - when the confused soldier nodded Warmonger proceeded to stab him right in the heart and announced to the remaining troops "now that's comedy!". Warmonger has links with other likeminded organisations such as HAG, Sons Of Man and the Theater Of War - though he often provokes them into fighting one another for enjoyment and has become a hated enemy of Adam Man after a failed to frame him for the deaths of several HAG activists. Whenever major conflict arises in the world Warmonger is amongst the first to tune in to the news, yet it is not out of concern for country or people - it is to check on the "progress" and ensure no war will ever come to a quick solution.. Appearance In The Villains RPG Universe Powers '(Warmonger is considered a Class II Titana character, comparable to a "mid-tier" Absolute (yet just under his Class I Titana "parents")''' Warmonger is a mysterious individual who appears to vary in power according to proximity with violence and war, when in the middle of a battlefield or watching people fight Warmonger rapidly grows in power: taking on a multitude of demonic abilities that appear to have no limits yet when kept away from such scenarios he appears limited to manipulation and fear - he is a master of all known combat and is seemingly immortal, once being blown to bits by a stray grenade only to appear the next day unscathed - when one of his soldiers remarked in shock that he was dead he simply stated "I got better". *Immortality *Master of Combat *Negativity Vampirism Category:Character Category:Immortal Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Demons Category:Destroyers Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Absolutes